The pushover and the crybaby
by Dorkohontas
Summary: The mysterious boy in the hallway... Latvia will do anything to get away from Russia even go off with a complete stranger. Will he ever find the guts to stand up to him? Will running away with Canada get him involved with more than revenge? CanadaxLatvia.
1. The mysterious boy in the hallway

"Latvia this isn't a place to play so you should just stop running."

"Please, just leave me alone!"

Latvia was running away from Russia looking for a hiding spot. Sweat was pouring down his face and he was nervously breathing. He stopped when he thought the other was far from him. Falling to his knees Latvia curled himself into a ball.

'_I need to find someone before Russia finds me'_ the blond thought. Blue eyes swept across the hallways. Shakily getting up he ran again.

"Who the heck are you?" A small furry polar bear asked head raised looking at it's owner.

"I'm Canada... You should know this Kumajiro i've been taking care of you for a long time." Canada sighed and pushed his glasses up. He sighed again then continued walking down the many hallways of the U.N. meeting building it was lunch break and he was hungry. "You think were lost?" "Maybe. I mean were you supposed to go?" The bear asked. Continuing down the hall they stopped there was two different ways to go. Canada turned around when he heard fast footsteps coming straight towards him. "Ehh!"

'_There is someone up ahead! They possibly can help me!'_ Latvia was gaining speed happy at the thought. Then he tripped on his own feet and fell with a hard thunk! Curling up into a ball again he cried softly. Someone was beside him. "Are you okay! Do you need help?" The mysterious blond said. Latvia stopped crying slightly looking up. _'That was exactly what I need!' _"Is Russia around?" Latvia asked uncurling from his little ball frowning. "No... I don't think. Are you hiding from him...?" Latvia slowly rose and looked up at the other boy. "Y-yes." He said shaking. "What's your name and why are you running from Russia?" Latvia paused unsure if he should answer that. "My name is Latvia and I just want to get away from Russia." The small blond looked nervously at the floor glancing a few times at the polar bear. "I'm Canada and this is Kimajiro. Say hi to Latvia." Canada was smiling as the bear stared at Latvia. Latvia stared back then finally looked at Canada.

'_I wonder why he is running from Russia? Maybe he's hungry? Would it be okay to invite him over to my house and let him stay for a couple nights? Nobody would notice if I wasn't at the meeting...' _Canada's mind whirled deep in thought he barley noticed that Latvia was petting his polar bear. "Do you want to hold him for me; I need to call my brother." He said smiling. "Sure I will hold him." The smaller boy practically whispered. "Thanks" Canada passed him over to Latvia. "I'll be right back."

As soon as he walked out of earshot he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. When the blond flipped it open he dialed America's number. "Hello your awesome hero speaking!" "Uh...hi Alfred I need some advice." "Yeah, get on with it. I got something to do." "I meet this lost little boy and he is hiding from...your boyfriend" "Matthew, Ivan is not my boyfreind!" Alfred hissed through the speaker. "Well I was thinking he could stay with me till he sorts out his problems." Matthew squeaked. "Oh, cool. I would say you were being a hero if I knew you weren't just trying to get little boys into your lonely house!" Alfred mood changed and he started laughing. Canada just closed his phone frowning._ 'I would never do something like that and if Russia isn't his boyfreind then why does he use his human name!' _Matthew thought frustrated then he sighed walking back over to the small boy. "Were are you going to sleep tonight?" Matthew asked "I don't know..."He shivered and Canada could tell that he was thinking about Russia.

'_Oh craps! Were am I supposed to sleep tonight! Maybe he will let me stay with him. I don't know him! He is a stranger what am I thinking! Wait calm down; think about it...it's better than getting caught by Russia.'_

Latvia looked up at Canada and noticed with horror there was someone behind him...

"Ahhhh..." was the small noise that escaped his mouth. Latvia's eyes were wide with horror. _'Wait that's not Russia!' _He squinted through the tears forming in his eyes. Canada was giving him a questioning look before he could ask a voice sounded from behind him.


	2. A true friend

Canada was staring at Latvia's face it was changing and at times he would hug Kimjaru tighter. _'Maybe I should have just invited him over from the start?' _ "Hey Canada, you twat the meeting is about to start. What are you doing out here by the way? Who is this? Never mind I don't care. Just make sure you get to the meeting on time!" England was standing behind him shouting in a very irritated tone. Canada was going to explain and tell England that he wasn't going to be at the meeting, but by then England was stomping off. _' Were did England come from! How dare he question me then never let me answer and what is a twat!' _Matthew sighed. "May I have Kimijaru back?" Latvia looked at him with his beautiful eyes. "S-sure." Latvia handed the bear to Canada. "Thanks." "Nobody listens to you. I think that's rude." Canada was shocked and stood still. "Yes. That's right." Canada looked at the ground. "I will listen. I will help you out if you ever need help." Latvia took a few steps closer looking up at Canada who was surprised by Latvia's words. _'He will listen to me? He wants to listen to me? He... can be my first friend!'_ "If you do listen to me I want to say thank you." Matthew was slightly blushing trying oh so hard not to stare at the Latvian. "Your welcome. Why is England such a prick? Peter is always complaining about him now I know why." Latvia was glaring at the hallway England disappeared into. "I don't know why... He has always been like that...come on let's get out of here." Canada grabbed Latvia's arm and went through the same hallway England went through. They walked through the maze like Hallways until they reached a clear door leading outside.

"Finally!" Latvia mumbled. _'This took forever and if we didn't find an exit sooner I think the meeting might have already ended.' _ Latvia was frustrated at the thought.

"Well lets look for my car." Canada said. Latvia looked up at him wondering what kind of car the Canadian owns. He opened the door and stepped outside breathing the fresh air. "What kind of car do you own?" Latvia finally asked as they were walking around the parking lot. "Oh, that's right i'm sorry I should have told you that I own a smart car." Latvia was more confused. _'What the heck is a smart car? If it's smart I wonder why it can't just find us. Ohhh! I wonder if it's really fast and maybe it can do tricks and it is super cool looking and it can drive itself and park itself! I wonder if... '_ While Raivis daydreamed about the Canadian's car his thoughts ended when he slammed straight onto the car he was thinking about. As if not surprised enough the car alarm went off. "EEEEEEEHHHHH!' Latvia jolted off the ground and on his feet. He looked up at the Canadian who was smiling. Canada pulled out his keys and pressed a button. Then he smiled at Latvia," You could have just told me that you found it. No need to set the alarm off!" Matthew giggled lightly. "I'm sorry." Latvia mumbled embarrassed by his carelessness. _'Why am I such a dummy?"_

This took Canada by surprise his smile diminished to a straight line. He winced at that word. _'Did he say he was__ sorry__? Nobody has ever said an apology to me before.' _ "U-umm. Are you okay?" Cut off from his thoughts Matthew smiled,"Yep. I will tell you something when we get in the car." Smiling Canada walked towards the car with Latvia by his side. He noticed Latvia was staring at his car. "Is something wrong?" Latvia smiled looking him straight in the eye. This nearly stopped Canada's heart. _'Why am I acting like this?'_


	3. The phone call that changes everything

'_Wow, for a second I thought Mathew saw Russia... or worse Russia was behind me!' _Latvia could not bear the thought of that and tried to change the subject in his mind. _'Dang. This car is small it kind of reminds me of myself in a way. It is really cute like Kimijaru.' _ Latvia noticed Canada was already in the car buckling Kimijaru in...a...car seat? Opening the door he sat down buckling himself in. "Tee~Hee... Kimijaru one day you will big enough to crush this car with one paw!" Raivis giggled staring at the ridiculous sight of the polar bear cub. Kimijaru stared back at Latvia with a hurt look in his eyes hoping it would suppress the others laughter._ 'Mathew takes more care of his polar bear better than Russia ever would take care of me in my life. Truly Mathew is a kind hearted person.'_ Raivis did not know that he was staring until Mathew looked up from the buckles. "Actually, Kimijari won't grow any larger... he is a mini polar bear, a dwarf breed." "Wow. I never would have guessed! Sorry Kimijaru." The Latvian leaned down and kissed the bear on its furry forehead. The bear purred outstretching its powder white paws towards the small boy. "Awww! He is so cute!" Latvia squeaked.

'_OMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD! HEJUSTKISSEDMYBEAR! INEEDTOSTARTTHECARANDGETHOME!' _ Canada fumbled with the keys looking for the one to his car when he dropped them on the floor. Luckily Raivis was too busy playing with Kimijaru to notice. He stuck the shiny key in the ignition and drove out of the parking lot. "You're blushing really hard. Did I do something wrong?" Canada blushed furiously. Then he looked away at a random direction not wanting to meet the others eyes his face burning. "Hee hee..," Latvia giggled uneasily. "Every awkward silence a gay baby is born..." The Latvian tried to loosen the tension, but only succeeded in making it more awkward in the car then before. The joke calmed Mathew's blush, but it was extremely awkward. _'Was I born during an awkward silence? What am I thinking I'm perfectly straight. I definitely should stop hanging around France. Frickin' pervert.' _ The rest of the car ride was silent until Raivis's phone started ringing. _When I met you girl my heart went knock knock. Now then butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop. And even though it's a struggle love is all we got. So we gonna keep keep climbin' to the mountain top. Your world is my world your fight is my fight my breath is your bre-._ Latvia ripped the phone out of his pocket and quickly opened it. He was blushing. _'Must be his girlfriend or something.'_ Canada thought.

"Hello" "WAHHHHHH! RAIVIS I THOUGH HE KILLED YOU,DESU YO! IDIDNTHEREFROMYOUALLDAY,DESUYO!WAAAAAAHHH!" Latvia sighed deeply. "I'm alright I'm going to spend some time with Canada I will come back over to pick up my clothes later, okay?" "Oh...Why don't you want to stay here" "No, I don't want you to get hurt." There was a silence on the line then a sudden sad like laugh. "Ok...But I wanted to tell you something important." "Okay then tell me." There was another silence on the line and a he could here a silent cry. "Peter, my love what's wrong?" Raivis wailed in the speaker. "Raivis, Norway wants me to be his only. He doesn't want you to date me DESU YO! He said that you shouldn't get in the way! DESU YO!" Sealand wailed in the speaker._ 'WHAAAAAAAAAAAT! I'll kill Norway!... But I can't he will probably beat me up like Russia would... This calls for war...' _The Latvian's temples were throbbing and he couldn't grasp his voice. Shaking he spoke tears choking him. "I..." His voice trailed off. "I'll be there later..." "I will wait for you, desu yo." Sealand hung up and there was a beeping sound echoing in the car. He felt empty like he had been stabbed in his heart then gutted. Canada was staring at him disbelief written all over his face. Raivis curled up in a ball seat belt nearly choking him and cried as he closed the phone.


	4. Hello I'm bipolar

'How could I let this happen...? How could I be so blind! Why didn't I notice how Norway looked at him before? He was always was so flirty around him! NOW IM GOING TO KILL HIM! IF LIVING IN HELL FOR ALL OF MY LIFE DIDN'T TOUGHEN ME UP THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL!' He forgot were he was for a second. Out of shock he froze. 'I'm such an idiot Matthew is here. He probably thinks im crazy' He flinched when he noticed a hand rubbing his back. It calmed Raivis. "Its okay we will solve this im taking you to Sealand's house right know." Latvia lifted his head and bent it awkwardly to look at the Canadians face. "How do you know Peter?" Canada glanced at him. "Well he either is my brother or nephew. I don't really know. All I know is that he was raised by my brother, England." The car grew with an awkward silence. 'Oh, man this is weird...' "oh." Was the response that came from Latvia's mouth.

'This is weird... I think my brother or nephew's boyfriend is attractive and he is being forced into a relationship with Norway. So that means I was basically going to make Raivis cheat on my brother or nephew, but if Norway doesn't back down it wont be cheating... Im done thinking about it know I have a headache." Canada switched his attention to the road. They were a good twenty minutes before they got to his personal airport. He looked over to Latvia for a second and saw the scariest face he has ever seen. It was one of pure hatred and bloodlust. He was looking at his phone contacts. ' If it isn't directed to me I shouldn't be afraid.'

'Im not one to kill but I will make an exception just for horny old disgusting Norway."  
Looking through his phone he found the contact that said Norway. He will have to rename it later. He pressed star 67 then pressed talk. The phone rang and Latvia put it up to his ear. It rang two times. "Hello who is this?" It was Norway. His stupid voice made the Latvian's blood boil. His voice was way deeper than usual. "You better watch out ,because me and all of my goons are going to KILL you. I will give you five days to continue your miserable wannabe life...maybe." There was no silence in between sentences. As soon as Latvia stopped talking Norway started. "WHO IS THIS?" Norway sounded concerned for his own safety. "THE BOY WHO IS GOING TO RIP YOUR INSIDE OUT AND BURIE YOU IN A LANDFILL WITH ALL THE REST OF THE POEPLE THAT TRY TO STOP ME!" Latvia spat. Then he hung up the phone breathing shallowly. "I will not hurt anyone I just want him to be scared for a while. So don't worry Mathew..." He looked up not knowing how cute his face was now.  
Canada noticed that he was looking at him. He winced a little ,but not enough for Latvia to notice. 'Whatever I do I better not piss him off. I wonder if he is bipolar. He sure acts like it ,but that's not his fault. Russia raised him he is bound to be unstable." He was already in the parking lot. He unbuckled his seat beat then turned towards Kimijaro to unbuckle him ,but Latvia was already halfway done doing that. Canada stepped out of the car and stretched. Then he walked over to Latvia's side of the car opening the door for him. Latvia stepped out holding the bear. "We are going to be at Sealand in two hours at the most." Canada said confidently. They walked up to the entrance a security guard stepped in front of the entrance. Canada grabbed his wallet and pulled out his ID all in one swift movement.

'Canada is so cool right now!' Latvia daydreamingly thought. The security guard stepped away. "Sorry Mr. Williams." He said looking down in respect. "You're just doing your job it is totally okay." He said flashing the security guard a smile and a wink. The security guard blushed looking shocked by the sudden action. 'Whoa! That was totally awesome and ho-... What am I thinking im with Sealand?' Canada walked in the building and all the employees were shocked and greeting him. Some were really flirty, especially the girls. In ten minutes or less they were getting on a plane. In ten more minutes they were taking off. Raivis was sitting next to Matthew tired and warn out. In thirty minutes he was asleep his head on the others shoulder. He started to dream. ""He was in Peter's room in his bed and he was naked. He looked around and then saw Peter's head stick out from underneath the covers he was smiling his eyes filled with he was on top of Latvia pinning him to the bed. He was straddling Raivis then he bent down and kissed him. Peter's tongue broke into his mouth first exploring then deciding to dominate it. When they broke for air he began to speak for the first time. "Oh, Latvia I want you so badly I can't stand it. You're all I think about. Especially at night, when im by myself, pumping my hands up and down my hard cock. I scream your name when I come. Do you think of me when you touch yourself? Is it my name you cry when you jerk that delicious cock of yours? You're so sexy Raivis. I want to lick and suck every part of you. I want to make you come so hard you'll pass out." Sealand smiled lustfully. "" Latvia jerked up he was lying on Canada's lap. He quickly regained himself and blushed then he remembered his dream and his face was fully red. He got up fastly and walked over to the bathroom speed gaining, because he knew Matthew was looking at him. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He sat on the toilet the lid closed and pulled down his pants which were tight and began his work silently. When he came out he sat down across from Canada feeling dirty. Two minutes later the pilot spoke in the speaker," fasten your seatbelts we are going to land."


	5. The fight begins

They did as they were told and buckled up their seatbelts. "Heres some gum. It will help your ears not pop." Matthew tossed a stick of gum over to Raivis. "Thank you!" Latvia stuck the gum in his mouth and started to chew on it. A blast of what seemed like watermelon flavor filled his mouth. That was exactly the Latvian's favorite flavor of gum it made his mouth water uncontrollably. Before he knew it they were on the ground. "We have landed in Sealand please wait patiently till the-"The voice was cut off by the squealing of Raivis. "We made it! I'm so happy! Now we get to see Peter!" Raivis was full of anticipation. 'I know I've not been able to see him for one day, but it feels like months' "I haven't seen or heard of Peter in a long time. Man, this is going to be like an awkward two people family reunion." Canada giggled lightly. "Peter is hella friendly you will love him!" Both of them laughed as they unbuckled their seatbelts. The flight attendant came into the passenger side of the airplane smiling the same smile a Barbie doll has. "Well since this is an unofficial airport you will have to use the slide to get down." Latvia burst in child like excitement. "I have always wanted to do that! Come on Matthew it will be so much fun!" The Latvian grabbed Canada's hand and pulled him towards the exit skipping and sprinting at the same time.

'He is acting like a child it's so cute! I wonder if that his real personality?' Canada blushed as Latvia continued to tug him towards the exit. There it was waiting for them by the time they got to the exit a huge blown up yellow balloon like slide. "Let's go on it together!" 'OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!' Latvia sat down then looked up at the hesitating Canada. Canada sat down and wrapped his arms around the little blond. Raivis scooted towards Matthew and when he was practically on his lap the flight attendant pushed them down. Both blonds were screaming but for two different reasons. Raivis's scream was out of delight and Matthew's was out of terror when somehow they started to tumble instead of slide. Then they both started to tumble when they got to the bottom the Latvian was on top of Canada. Both blushed from ear to ear. The flight attendant coughed. Loudly. Latvia sprang off of Canada who was still lying there in a daze. He got up slowly brushing himself off he looked at Latvia. They were both still blushing. "Are you hungry?" "Yes... Peter has food he is pretty generous..." "Umm... Do you know where he lives...?" "Yeah follow me." Canada followed him a few steps behind. It only took ten minutes or so to get to Peter's house. When stepped on the driveway Raivis ran to the door excited again.

He glanced at a car that he never seen before, but didn't pay any attention to it. "Don't touch me!" Latvia stopped short that was Peter's voice! He ran and pressed the door bell then hid on the opposite side of were the door opened up. Norway stepped out the first thing he saw was Matthew he growled and stepped out of the door frame. 'I'm going to kill him!' Latvia rammed into the side of Norway crushing him to the concrete wall. "I guess I didn't give you five days. Oh well." He then punched him in the gut. Norway gasped the wind knocked straight out of him. Raivis's vision blurred he was so pissed off. Norway slid to the ground coughing. He yanked Norway off the ground by his hair. He looked him straight in the eyes. "These eyes are to pretty for a whore like you. Maybe I should remove them!" The Latvian's face was all up in the Norweighen's. "I should fuck you up!" He spat. He threw Norway on the ground and started kicking him hard. Norway began to cry loudly. Raivis stopped and crouched down picking up the crying face. You're so beautiful when you cry. He bent down and kissed the crying figure on the forehead. His anger rose again. "Get out of here now!" With that he let go of the other who fled quickly into his car. Latvia smiled as he watched him retreat. He ran inside the house. "PETER!" There was no response his eyes swept the first floor there was no one there. He ran up to Peter's room. He barged in there was Peter with only his boxers on shivering and crying. His delicate chest was showing.


	6. How far could they go?

He was on his bed looking at Latvia in complete shock. "What was all that noise? What did you do to Norway?" He asked his voice was giving out. The Latvian walked over to the sealander and in one movement he scooped the other up in his arms. Sitting on the bed he looked over Peter not saying one word, because he did not trust his voice. "What are you doi-"Peter was cut off by a sudden kiss from Raivis. He broke off short when he heard Matthew running up the stairs. He came in the room seconds later then closed the door as soon as he saw what was going on. 'The awkward two people family reunion just got more awkward.' He thought his mind just kept replaying the scene over and over again. "Umm...umm... I will see you guys later. I'm going to go for a long walk see you later." At first there was no answer then a small ok sounded from the door. Canada walked out the house not knowing what was going on and not really wanting to know. He got out side and looked over the house for a few seconds then walked away. 'Damn. That was worse than a hurtful rejection. I wish I never would have walked up those stairs! Why did I think for a second that he loved me? Even if I can only have him in my dreams I still will be happier... Funny I want Latvia to myself and... Norway wants Sealand to himself... that gives me an idea...

Latvia was staring caringly into Sealand's eyes. "I love you. Do you love me?" Was all he could say at the time. "Yes, I love you more than anyone else would." The silenced all other words when their lips met. At first it was a shy little kiss then it grew passionate with every second. Latvia slid his tongue into Sealand's mouth. He didn't even get any time to explore before Sealand's tongue attacked him after a while Latvia won the battle and they broke for air. Both were gasping for air Raivis couldn't take it anymore he wanted to claim Peter. "May I make you mine?" He asked blushing hard and totally ready to do the other. He was closing in on the other. "?Raivis... im not ready... for that kind of thing..." 'Shit! Now what am I supposed to do?" "Its not that I don't want you... Its just that I haven't had a very good day. Besides Tino and Berwalk will be home in a few minutes..." As by magic Raivis heard the door open. "Hello. Peter darling are you home?" Both blonds upstairs froze then looked at each other. "Lock the door!" The Latvian urged in a whisper, but then he remembered that Peter did not have a lock. They could hear somebody come up the stairs. Latvia had an idea that might save them from allot of explaining. "Go put on your clothes quick!" "No, duh" Peter insulted. He had his shirt on and was zipping up his pants when Tino walked in. "I'm telling you. You should put on the darker pants and wear that one shirt in your closet." Tino stared a second then dared to as,"what are you two doing?" "Oh. We were just getting ready for… are f-first d-date… I-I hope you don't mind…" "Oh my gosh! Really, that is so cute let me take a picture before you guys leave! Where are you two going? Who is going to watch you?" "C-canada is coming in a little bit… We're just going to the park…" "Tino can I get dressed without you in here? Please, desu yo" Peter wined. "Oh. I see how it is just want to be alone with your boyfriend…fine." Tino crossed his arms and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. "Y'know it used to be weird to call him my mom, but now it's weird to think that he is a male…" "Ha-ha. I know what you mean." Sealand started changing into his best clothes. 'Peter's body is so delicate and fragile I won't let my guard down again. I will make sure Norway never puts his filthy hands on my Peter again! I really should kill him for what he tried to do to Peter!' Raivis's anger rose again.

Canada took out his phone he was thinking up of an elaborate plan that would help him get... 'What am I thinking? Do I really love Raivis? I mean love him so much that I might hurt him…' The thought made him regret thinking of the plan. Just then his phone started ringing he opened it. The caller was Raivis. "Hello." His voice sounded tired and warn out. "H-hi. C-canada. Umm are you okay?" The Latvian asked sounding a little worried. It was cute how he constantly worried about others. "Yes im okay. Do you guys need something?" "Can you come to the house? We sort of need you." "Okay I will be there in a second…Bye." "Bye." He turned around sighing. It only took one blink before he noticed a car in front of him. Norway stepped out smiling like a cat that just caught a mouse. "What do you want?" Canada asked. He too was getting tired of him. "I want you to help me out." Norway replied. Canada could tell he was nervous since he was much taller than the other. "Forget it brat… you know there is no point to this why don't you go crawling back to Denmark?" Canada's knew that he was being untruthful. This was practically his opportunity to start his plan to get the person of his dreams. "Tch. I need your help! I love Peter!" "So, I don't care…" Matthew's words were unconvincing and Norway could tell. Now the tides had turned. The Canadian was nervous and Norway was confident. "I can tell you're interested. Do you love Raivis? If you do I have a plan that will get us what we both want." "Yes, I do love Raivis." Matthew was looking at the ground then he suddenly shot a hated glance over to Norway. "But I don't want to hurt him!" The Norweighen staggered back getting into his car he drove off shouting, "THINK ABOUT IT!" Matthew Ran towards the direction Raivis was at. In a few minutes he was the house. He rang the doorbell. Standing outside in front of the door it swung open the Latvian hugged him tightly. "How could you be so late? I thought you got lost and then Norway found you and" 'He is hugging me…'


	7. A kiss from hell

EEP!" Came intelligibly out of Canada's mouth as he stood there in shock Then he realized that he was supposed to hug the other back. _'I can't believe this! Im hugging him! I wish we could stay like this forever!'_ As Canada's train of thought rode of into lala land. He realized that Latvia was getting a little nervous under the Canadian's never ending hug. He pulled away hoping not to seem rude. "Come on let me introduce you too Sealand, Sweden, and Finland!" Before Latvia could fully turn around Matthew grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. The sun was lowering in the sky and the lamps were flickering to life. In about two hours it would be dark. Latvia looked at him in shock. Matthew tried hard not to feel guilty. "You know when I left the house for my...walk... Did you guys do anything?" From were Canada was standing the shadows partially covered his face. Unfortunately Raivis's expression was open for anyone to see. This made him shift uncomfortably. "N-nothing happened actually... We didn't do anything at all..."

OoO

'_Why would he ask something like that? Why does he care...? I don't get it! What am I missing?' _An awkward silence followed, but it was very short lived for Matthew broke it with a depressing sigh. "Never mind that... What did you need me for?" "O-oh yeah... Will you take u-us to the p-park...? W-we need to find out how to stop N-norway." Latvia was shaking and looked like he was about to cry. _'I hope Matthew doesn't hate me... I want us to be close friends...'_

_OoO_

'_Why do I have to always mess up things?'_ Canada thought feeling guilty. "Im sorry I didn't mean to make you feel like this." He said. Unexpectedly, he wrapped his arms around the smaller blond. "W-what a-are y-you d-doing!" Latvia shakily managed to whisper."Im comforting you" Canada whispered into his ear. He pulled back enough to look into the Latvian's eyes they were filled with tears. Latvia lunged up and kissed Matthew unexpectantly. His mind was freed of all the stressful thoughts. Latvia quickly ran into the house blushing. He left the door ajar so that Canada would be able to come in. He ran down a small hallway and stopped in the middle of it. 'WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO? DAMN IT!' His mind swirled like a blender mixing together his emotions, memories, and present thoughts. It came out clearly he lov-. "Raivis is Matthew here?" His thoughts vanished and he came back to reality. "Yeah Peter I was just going to tell you." He saw the others questioning expression and decided to tell him why he was standing in the middle of the hallway. "But then I got stuck thinking about how much fun we are going to have kicking Norway's ass!" He said a little louder than intended. His response satisfied the Sealanders curiosity and he grabbed Latvia's hand. "To tell you the truth im kind of nervous about meeting him, Desu yo..." Peter said looking at his shoes. _'What a coincident!'_ "I will be right back in a second I need to tell Matthew to come here." Raivis ran out of Peter's grasp out of the hallway and crashed straight into Canada. The impact was so hard that it sent them both to the ground.  
OoO

Raivis recovered faster from his fall than Matthew did. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" It looked as if the Canadian was still under the trance of the Latvian's kiss. He looked up still stuck in his thoughts. The trance was snapped when Raivis walked over to Matthew holding a hand out to help the other to his feet. "Umm...Thanks..." Canada nearly whispered. He grabbed Raivis's hand and was amazed at how strong the other nation was. The Latvian picked the other up with one swift movement. Canada blushed it seemed the boy didn't use any effort. He then looked Raivis up and down. _'How is he so strong? He looks more fragile than a plastic fork.' _Latvia blushed when he noticed that Matthew was staring at him. "Well...P-peter w-wants t-to meet y-you..." His voice was getting shaky again. He turned around to leave not looking back at the Canadian to see if he was following him. Canada sighed changing the subject in his mind, wondering how Kimijaru was doing at the time. He currently is with Gilbert at his house. When they went to the airport in the beginning of the day Matthew had dropped him off at the animal care center in the airport to have him taken back to his house in Canada. Right now Prussia would be tending to the bear's every need right now. _'I hope Kimujaru isn't using him like last time...'_ He continued to follow Raivis down the hall only stopping to glance at the pictures of Sealand and his...adoptive 'family'. Soon he was out of the hallway and into the living room and greeted by the barking of probably the cutest little dog in the world. "Hanatamago! Off!" Canada watched the dog as he scampered off towards his or her owner. Before he could notice a girl walked up to him with the tiny white creature in her arms. "Hello im Finland, if you forgot it, it has been a long time since I've seen you." Matthew was once again reminded of how femine Finland looks. Right behind him he saw a taller blond male who gave him a stare that said 'don't make any sudden movements or touch Finland or I WILL KILL YOU. Then the dog in Finland's hands squirmed his way out of the Finnish boys grasp. He jumped down and tackled the forgotten Latvian and barraged him with a bunch of doggie kisses. Matthew's attention snapped back to Finland when he noticed he was hugging him. Canada hugged him back but only for a brief moment because he noticed the taller one was giving him an over intense stare. Then he sighed and finally spoke. "I'm Sweden." He said his voice and face a void of emotion. "Well hello guys, I'm Canada" Matthew said beginning to feel more uncomfortable by the second. He hated being the center of attention. _'This is weirder than I thought...' _

_oOo_

Latvia could tell that Canada needed help. "Tino. Which park are we going to anyway? I'm sure Matthew would want to know. By the way thank you Matthew for agreeing to take me and Peter on our date." Raivis glanced at Canada hoping that he would get it. Instead he was getting a half confused half shocked look. Then Matthew stepped back from Finland and Sweden. Still looking at Raivis he mouthed 'what'. Peter stepped out of what seemed the kitchen with a picnic basket filled with food. "I got the food, Desu Yo!" Peter announced loudly. "I'll go get the camera! Oh my gosh my little boy is growing up!" With a blast of enthusiasm Finland raced out of the living room in search of his camera. In about a minute he came stumbling in clumsily with a blue photography camera in his hand. He signaled Peter to come into the room with a wave of his free hand. Peter reluctantly put the basket of food on the table and murmured something like,"Why is my mom so embarrassing..." "Stand next to Raivis." Peter walked over to the blushing Raivis and unexpentantly kissed him on the cheek. Click. Flash! "MOM! You weren't supposed to take a picture of that!" He yelled blushing furiously. "Then you shouldn't have done it." Tino smirked. "Okay now I want you to come closer to each other and hold hands. Good. Now Canada stand behind them. Great now smile!" Finland exclaimed with glee. Click. Flash! Tino was having the time of his life taking pictures. He didn't know how but they escaped Finland's picture extravaganza and were out of the door walking down the street. "Be good for Canada, ok! Have fun but not to muck fun you know what I mean?" Tino was still shouting things at them as they turned the curve going in the direction of the park. "Okay, so what is going on?" Canada questioned them. Peter just stared at him then glanced at Latvia Canada's attention was focused on the small blond blue-eyed Latvian. "Well?" He questioned again. " U-ummm. When you were on your walk... T-tino and B-berwald came into the house...W-when w-we w-were..." There was a long pause. _'Shit now what! I can't tell him anything that really happened! He will think im...SLEAZY!' _"Well I had to think of something fast or we would be put on lock down. So I told Finland that we were getting ready for a date and that you were going to chaperone us..." Raivis said in his sweet high-pitched boyish tone. Canada laughed to Latvia's astonishment. _'I thought he was going to question us.'_ "What?" Peter and Raivis said flabbergasted as they glanced at each other. "Hahahaha! Wow. I don't think I will ever underestimate how smart you are Raivis!" Raivis blushed as Canada was trying so hard to calm down his laughter, but soon it grew contagious and everyone was laughing. It was a care free laugh that made them all cringe after a while. They continued to walk towards the park laughing and telling jokes. They were about five feet from the entrance into the park when all three of them came to a halt. "STOP! Were do you think your going?"

o0o

**This has taken me a long time...Sigh. This sucks.**


	8. Everyone dies in war

All three of them turned to face an over confident Norway. Canada stepped in front of Sealand protectively since he was the chaperone. Latvia stepped in front of all of them growling like a rabid panther. "Do you really want to die? You do know this time I won't let you off so easy. I mean you are REALLY pushing it!" He spat. 'I gave him five days or a week or whatever! And he ruined his chances.' Norway continued to keep his ground, but you could see in his eyes that he was scared to death. Raivis was just about to launch himself into the Norweighen when Sealand cried out for him to stop. Everyone stopped to look at Sealand. The small sealander looked helpless and his blue eyes were overfilled with liquid the basket in his hands seemed bigger than he was. As Latvia turned around to go comfort his best friend Norway attacked him from behind, but he only got to strike the Latvian once or twice before a heavy force flung him off into the distance. Norway cried out in shock looking up with fear in his eyes it was both Sealand and Canada who pushed him off. Then as if possessed Norway hysterically began to laugh. It was a long lived raspy laugh that would seem to come from someone who escaped the insane asylum. 'Damn. My head hurts... What the fuck is that sound? I can't lose to him. I HAVE TO WIN THIS BATTLE!' Matthew and Peter stared at Norway confused, but then their attention shifted to Raivis who practically jumped off of the ground. The sound of gravel moving quickly startled them. After Latvia was done brushing himself off he glared at the Norweighen who was nearly in fetal position. "What are laughing at you crazy Basta-"He was cut off by another set of disturbing laughs "You don't know it, but I saw you and Matthew outside of my darling Peter's house... Hmm... How should I put this... without making you sound like a you know...?" Latvia quikly noticed were Norway was getting at.' No, not here. Not now... I didn't even notice him...It was only one kiss! He can't tell Peter!' Raivis opened his mouth to say something, anything that would change the subject or get Norway to shut up, but he was cut off by Peter who stepped in front of Raivis and Matthew. It was time for him to talk and all the others to shut up. "Norway You do know that I don't love you. I love Raivis and Raivis loves me. Latvia's face went pale and he stared at Canada who was staring back at him. Norway saw their reaction and started laughing harder than the other times, but it was cut off when Peter Hurled himself at Norway his foot hitting his chest. HARD. This silenced him. The only noise was the sickly gasping sound as Norway tried to fill his lungs with air again. "Whatever Raivis did its better than trying to rape me." Norway laid on the ground and he started to cry, his tears staining the gravel around his eyes. Peter stood over him looking down at the blond on the ground. "This is over. Get out of my country or I will get Iceland to drag you back home." He spat glaring deeper at Norway. "There is no need to." Everyone looked up shell-shocked to see Iceland stepping out from behind the two other blonds who stood frozen. They all flinched when he stopped to look at the scene. He sighed emotionless as his eyes met Latvia's he seemed interested. "Russia is tearing up all of Europe and Asia looking for you." He noticed how Latvia looked around the park his eyes wide and wild looking. "He isn't here. I came here to pick up Norway I hope he wasn't too much off a problem." He said coolly as if he could care less about what was happening to the rest of the world...which he probably couldn't. He gracefully walked over to were Norway was lying on the ground. Peter moved out of the way, so that Iceland could pick him up and get him out of here. To his surprise Iceland didn't pick him up. Instead he hurled insults at the poor beat up Norweighen and then demanded that he would get up get in his car and go to Iceland with him. "You're lucky I still care about you or I would be beating the shit out of you along with them! You betrayed me and more importantly you toyed with my emotions! I don't like to be used and you KNOW THAT!" Iceland snapped and smacked him hard across the face this earned more than a few tears from Norway. He doubled over crying and shaking. "I'm sorry! I'm SORRY! I wasn't thinking! I'm SORRY! I'm a frickin monster! You deserve so much more!" He managed to say before he busted up crying again. Iceland was enraged and this time he did show it. His eyes were a blue flame that scorched everyone he looked at. "You think that your excuses will allow me to love you! You have broken my trust! I think I will fall in love with a puffin before I can even think of giving you another chance!" He raised his hand again as if he was going to strike out again but it dropped down to his side. He turned around and walked away from the others tears in his eyes. "Have a nice day." He muttered his voice was dripping with sarcasm. As Iceland rounded the corner he broke out into tears and ran back from were he came from. Silence surrounded them all and all of them were even more shell-shocked than before. "Everyone hates me..." It was a whisper that only Canada though he only heard. He turned towards were the voice was coming from and was surprised by how close Norway was. Shivers went up his spine and he froze their eyes locked on each others. Canada heard Latvia and Sealand shift towards them. "Matthew I give you my full respect and I...now know what you mean by not wanting to hurt the person you love..." He glanced away staring now at the ground. "Do...do you want to join us on our picnic..." It was Sealand who spoke out. Canada, Latvia, and Norway turned to look at Sealand. Raivis gave Peter a questioning glare. "Why would you ask him something like that?" Canada noticed how detached Raivis was from the group. "I don't know... I mean look at him, desu yo...He has nowhere to go and I fell so-" "YOU FEEL SORRY FOR HIM! He DOES have a place to go! He can go HOME!" Latvia howled his opinion about the situation before Sealand could finish his sentence. Peter's expression changed quickly. "YES! I do feel SORRY FOR HIM...LATVIA! He just lost his lover!" Sealand was so pissed he didn't even finish his sentence with desu yo. "What did you call me?" Raivis's voice went deathly quiet. They all would have been less scared if he would have yelled it out. "Nothing that you are not." Sealand replied. "Fine PETER! He can come crash OUR date! Do you not remember all he did to you? Do you not remember that we are in love...Do you not remember all he did to our relationship! Right now I cannot believe you... Right now he is splitting us apart and your to dense to realize it!" Latvia felt like he was paper thin and he was really cold. He started shaking and tears swelled in his eyes. All his anger seeped out of him leaving behind the old useless Latvia that was taken advantage of every day by Russia. He fell down but Matthew caught him. The frailty of his body came back. He felt like he was going to die. The color in his eyes went pale and his expression went blank. "What the fuck is wrong with him! Tell me Peter!" Canada screamed in despair. "I...broke...him..."


	9. Another Problem

"No... NO! RAIVIS WAKE UP! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Canada was screaming hysterically. His voice stormed through the whole park. His face housed all of the expressions of grief mixed up into one broken portal. His heart and stomach twisted so tight it felt like they were going to explode. His mind went blank and all of his senses died, but seemed to be brand new just towards the body he was holding. Just for Raivis. He shut out all of the others as he sat down holding the fragile boy. This was probably his second time he has seen a nation break. His mind was giving way to the insanity of desperation to make everything better. He has seen this before, but that person was never the same. He was shivering at the thought of Raivis ending up like that. He was going to stop it from happening if he had to be broken himself. "What is Raivis's favorite food?" He asked his voice either calm or desperate to act calm. Peter couldn't tell. "I have some in here. Even though he taught me how to make it I still don't know how to pronounce it." He pulled out a small bread like treat from the long forgotten picnic basket and handed it over to Matthew. As soon as it was in the others hands he backed up. "I didn't mean it Raivis I take back everything I said! PLEASE COME BACK!" Peter wailed tears streaming down his face he looked away not wanting or too scared to meet the Canadian's face. Sealand knew dang well that Canada was staring at him with a heartless expression stitched on it. Matthew took the bread thing and waved it in front of Raivis's face. His eyes opened to look at it. Latvia took the treat gingerly and started eating it at first it was shy little bites then it was ravenous gulps until it was gone. Some of the color returned to his eyes, but he was still weak. "Thank you." Was all he could mumble. "Save your energy don't talk." Matthew whispered with great care. He bent down ready to kiss the other, but remembered Sealand's presence. "Go get me some water or whatever you have in that basket to drink." Canada demanded. Sealand scurried off and while he was gone Matthew murmured sweet nothings and comforting things. He came back after a minute. Canada noticed it was water. 'Good. The best thing for him is to drink water. I remember when Prussia broke. 'I need him to remember he is loved and is special.' Canada's head was still spinning and his world was getting out of control. Peter squat by Matthew and Raivis, his eyes fixed on the small soulless body of the Latvian. "I have caused him so much harm in the past and I pushed the limits this time..." He looked even more concentrated as if he was contemplating something extremely important. Then he shook his head and met Mathews's eyes and locked his unwavering gaze for minutes both of them didn't know how long, but it could have been only a second. "Matthew I think that you deserve Raivis so much more." There was pain in his eyes and he could imagine his heart turning into cement weighing more than the veins sustaining it and finally giving in and ripping off painfully and slowly. But he continued on. "I think you should be his lover, now." His heart finally ripped off the veins, splatting on the ground and shriveling; dying. Matthew was speechless for thirteen moments. Sealand picked up Matthew's hand and squeezed it. "That and your frightfully attractive." Sealand stood up eyes going back to Latvia. "One good way to wake him up is by kissing him. When I first found him he was broken and in a few months after we became friends he was fixed." He smiled a little and not knowing where to go he turned around and went to get the picnic set up.

OoO

'I did the right thing...Right? I mean I can't cry over something like this I... am no different from Russia... I broke Raivis! Why! WHY! WHY WOULD I DO THAT!' Sealand wondered and questioned himself the whole time he was setting up the picnic. His denial would kill him. Then a thought came into his head. 'Where is Norway!'

OoO

'If no one loves me then I will remain like this forever. I will die long before I am in the grave. What's this? Is...Somebody... kissing me? I can't see to well." His eyes were blurred from everything that was in the outside world. Then he finally kissed back and clarity came, but he couldn't tell, because his eyes were closed. Then he opened them and saw the world in a new light. Matthew looked surprised. Why would he? I love him and he loves me right?

OoO

Matthew leaned down and met the other blonde's lips. At first there was no reaction, but soon Raivis kissed back lovingly. He was surprised at first. He parted the kiss to look at Latvia who seemed to be looking back to normal and healthy again. "I'm hungry..." He announced as if nothing happened.

OoO

'Why...Wait what... Maybe Sealand would know... His eyes weren't the usual color. Why is that?' Canada tried not to panic as he looked into the same eyes, but they were different other than the color change. "Lets go see what Peter is doing. Okay?" Matthew said struggling to keep his voice steady. But then Latvia's new unwavering gaze settled upon the Canadian. It sent shivers down his spine. They were almost the same color as Ivan's eyes. Then as if just then realizing what he said Latvia grabbed his left hand and got up from that sitting position and raced blindly into the park soon they were greeted by Peter laying on his side his back facing them on the blanket with the food set down. Canada's heart lurched out and he thought Sealand killed himself when he noticed his sides were going up and down slowly. He was sleeping. Matthew would ask him about it later. He walked to the other side of Peter to see that his eyes were open and they too were a different color. Sitting down he became shell-shocked. Peter's eyes looked at him for a moment before he sat up properly and although his eyes weren't really a whole different color like Raivis's it was still weird. Sealand's eyes were just darker. Sealand started eating and Raivis sat down in the middle of Peter and Matthew. He was confused really confused. "Has anyone seen Norway?" Matthew asked it suddenly coming in to his mind. "He went home...desu yo..." Peter spoke not looking up from his plate at all. "Good. About time he gets the hell out of your way." Raivis spoke out unlike Peter he glanced at everyone. His purple eyes meet Matthew and naturally Matthew looked away still not used to the Latvian's glare. He was looking less hostile as they continued to eat. The bushes behind them rustled and a small black cat came pouncing out of the bushes. It stalked over to the group meowing and purring. It came over and sat on Matthew's lap purring and making itself comfortable. Matthew was shocked and couldn't move much, because he didn't want to disturb the cat. "Oh my gosh it's so cute!" Latvia squealed and dropped his food on his plate grabbing the cat and rubbing it against his face. Both Matthew and Peter screamed in surprise, but Raivis just ignored them and continued doing what he was doing. "That cat might have flees!" "The cat may have rabies! Desu yo." Latvia finally gave them his attention, but only gave them harsh words. "You might have flees and does it look like the cat has rabies? Really? That and this is a kettah...I wonder were he came from." As he finished his sentence the cat licked his face. They just stared at him amazed at how comfortable he was with the stray cat licking him. Matthew then continued to eat not really caring anymore and Peter was still staring at the cat suspicion in his eyes. The cat flinched at the sealander's hard glare it jumped off of Raivis and walked over to Peter it hesitated for a second than sat in his lap. "The nerve of this creature! desu yo..." Sealand muttered, but he starts to stroke the small creature. He started smiling. "This cat is so soft, desu yo." Just as Peter was getting used to the cat its ears pricked up and it flew off his lap. The black fur on the cat's pelt was standing on end it was staring at Matthew its eyes filled with hatred. Then with a twitch of its whiskers it practically screamed. The sound filled the park as it shot back into the bushes yowling and hissing. Every one was suddenly hugging each other and crying in the middle of the blanket their food spilled on the ground. "I told you that the cat was bad news, desu yo..." Sealand managed to whisper his voice shaking. Matthew stared at him for a split second then noticed his phone was ringing. He grabbed his phone his hands shaking as he answered his phone. He wished he would have looked at the caller idea before answering his phone. "Hello." He whispered his voice still shaking. "Hello, da. This is Russia. Have you seen my little Latvia? He has seemed to run away from home." Russia's voice even over the phone creeped him out. "Ummm... I don't even know who that is... What time did he get out of the house?" Canada whispered confident in his lie. "We'll I don't know. But you know what time he left. Don't try to lie, da. I know you took him. I just want him back." Russia started giggling. "I don't know what you're talking about." A shiver went throughout Canada. "Your brother told me that you found a little boy today. Tee hee. I hope you do know he is just going to use you, da." Russia started giggling. "I'm not going to lie you can hide, but you can't run wherever you are you better stay there or I will find you, da. You would have been the last person I would have expected for taking him..." Then a beeping sound came up. Russia hung up. 'What do I do? Listen to him? Maybe he knows were in Sealand and is coming here now? Maybe that's why he wants me to stay? 'Matthew turned around sensing that the other blonds were staring at him. "W-what was t-that?" Latvia shakily asked. "It was... Russia... We need to go to Sealand's house now." He was surprised that his voice managed the sentence. All three of them hurriedly gathered there stuff and set off to Peter's house. "Gosh. That's a lot in one day do you want to stay at my house?" Peter asked wanting to seem polite. "Thanks. I think we will." Half way to Sealand's house they all noticed how beat up they looked. "We are boys and well we saw a playground and it brought out the kids in us. There that is an awesome excuse for the messed up clothes." Raivis sighed. "Were lucky we have a smart person like you around, Raivis or we would all be dead, desu yo." Sealand teased. Raivis grabbed Peter's hand and held it. "Yes, but we have to look like we had a blast." Latvia sighed looking in to Sealand's eyes. "I'm lucky I have an awesome friend like you or we would be dead." Raivis teased back. They walked up the driveway and stopped at the front door. Staring in horror. "Why is he here?" Canada whispered. "Oh god help me... desu yo..." Sealand whispered glancing at the sky for a second. The cat was sitting in front of the front door, glaring at the Canadian. Its eyes glowing like the star in the sky, but filled with the intensity of all of hell. It slowly rose from the ground. Its head facing the ground, but its eyes continued to stare up at Canada. Latvia ran up and picked the cat up kissing it. The cat's whole mood changed and it started purring liking Raivis's face. "I will never get you and cats, Raivis, desu yo..." Sealand sighed relieved that the cat didn't try to kill them. He walked past Latvia staying clear away from the cat. Ringing the doorbell he stared at the two of them. Finland opened the door and the first thing he did was take a picture. "YOU GUYS LOOK SO CUT-RAGEDY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU CLOTHES ALL OF YOU!" Finland nearly made them all deaf. "All of you in here now! They walked in and Latvia was still holding the now startled cat. They obeyed and stepped into the house. Finland walked into the living room waving a hand for them to follow. They took of there shoes and soon caught up with the ultra-femine Finnish male. "Take them off." He said glaring at them. "Wait, mom. Don't make me do that in front of them, desu yo." "No. I want you guys to take them off hand me the cat, so I can wash him." He stated firmly. "Now are you going to stand there all day or hand me you filthy clothes." They couldn't argue with Tino much longer. When they were done they handed the soiled linens over to Finland who grabbed them and walked off he also had the cat with him. They stood there in the living room only in their boxers feeling more awkward then ever. "You know every awkward silence a gay baby is born." Latvia nervously laughed. "Wow." Matthew and Peter simultaneously muttered. "What! It helps!... Sometimes..." Peter ran behind the others blonds and grabbed the TV remote. He switched it to some random action movie. Latvia sat on the couch far away from Sealand and Canada sat on the ground. By the time the movie was near ending the black cat comes running into the living room. It jumped off of Matthew's face and sat on Latvia's lap. As Matthew tried to rub all of the cat hair on his face Peter was laughing. Tino came in the room smiling to himself. "Here you guys go. Now you can be totally clean. He gave out the clothes to the others. Canada and Latvia paused. "Hey, Tino these are pajamas. Where did ours clothes go?" Latvia asked questions rising in his head. "Well Peter texted me that you guys were sleeping over." He glanced at Matthew. "So I decided to go get the pajamas I bought you so you could sleep comfortable. At first I was worried that poor Matthew wouldn't have anything to sleep in, but when I was washing clothes I found out that he wears the same size as me." Tino stared at Matthew for a moment his sweet welcoming smile seemed a little to much like a flirty one. "I'm glad I found something for him." Tino stated then after one last savored glance of the blushing Matthew he strode away. Matthew was blushing even more after he left, because by then he noticed he was in nothing by his boxers and Finland might have been hitting on him. Laughter sounded from behind him. Matthew turned to see both of the younger nations fully-clothed and doubling over in laughter. "Wah-what are you guys laughing at! He was hitting on me. I feel like he's going to rape me in the middle of the night!" Matthew yelled although he was whispering. "Don't worry my mom does that on purpose he is just toying with you, desu yo." Peter giggled. "Yeah. He's just joking around. Put some clothes on man." Raivis laughed out loud and Matthew suddenly got self conscious. He threw on his clothes as fast as he could and tried to contain his blush that painted his face ear to ear with red. A random thought came back to him. "So, what are we going to do about Russia?" Matthew asked his face a sudden serious one. All three blonds went deadly silent.


	10. The perfect couple

The silence between them would have swallowed them up if the TV wasn't on. Purple eyes meet two pairs of blue eyes and then the silence was totally broken by the black cat. It meowed and smacked all three blonds at a time. It nibbled on Sealand's face and then it batted the strange piece of hair that sticks out from the rest of Matthew's hair. Finally it ended its playful attack by licking and biting Latvia's hand. "So I think we should get him by surprise." Latvia broke the silence with his opinion on how to defeat Russia, ignoring the cat that decided to sit on his lap. Soon other ideas filled the room and plotting started. The night went on and about 11:00 o'clock some of the new ideas didn't even make sense anymore. "I think we should get England drunk and use him as bait to trap Russia in a huge cage...and then..." Peter started rambling on about his mostly retarded idea. Tino came in with Hanatamago right on his heels bouncing happily, looking up at his owner. The small white dog saw Latvia's cat and chased after it barking and yipping. Surprisingly the cat didn't move and when the dog got to close the cat swiped at it with its paw. "Hanatamago! No! Bad dog!" Finland scolded the dog and it came running back whimpering. "Time to go to bed." He stated firmly. Of course the first reaction was a bunch of awes and whys, but Finland had heard this so many times. "Bed now." He sighed irritated, and then he added glancing at Peter. "Or we could look at videos and pictures of Peter as a baby." With the threat being spoken Peter switched the light off and told them to go to sleep. They walked out of the living room and up the stairs to Peter's room. It was a mess but nobody cared much. There were a few comments and Canada stepped on something unidentable, but after that they slept on the bed. It wasn't much room with Matthew hanging off on the left side of the bed, Raivis smashed in the middle, and Peter crushed to the wall. The sunlight crept in through the blinds and splashed into the boys faces. Then Raivis and Peter awoke surprised to see the black cat snuggled comfortably on Latvia. It purred and stretched, still on Raivis; it padded over to his face and started licking it. The blond Latvian started giggling trying to push the purring fur ball away. Sealand crawled out of the bed and stretched yawning. "What are we going to do now?" He asked. Canada mumbled something in his sleep and turned to his other side. Latvia stroked his hair then got up and stretched also. "What do you mean?" He asked a glint in his eye that was dangerous all by itself. "Umm... Have you really forgotten or does your brain not work till later? What was the plan for defeating Russia?" Peter's voice was full of playful sarcasm. The violet eyed blonde sighed and stared at his best friend in a weird way. Then he turned his gaze to Canada then back at Sealand again. The violet orbs surrounded the Sealander. Peter couldn't breathe for a moment. "I'm not sure what to do, but I know that we have to do something before I get killed..." Raivis whispered. His face grew serious and his eyes sparked a purple flame that scorched the ground which Raivis was staring at. "I think we need to convince him that he no longer wants me." His right eye twitched in annoyance. "But who hangs out with Russia other than America." Then with that being said a thought slammed Peter. "That's it!" He screamed. "We need Alfred to replace you in whatever Russia needed you for!" Peter's smile curled up on his face and it kind of scared the Latvian he was staring at. "We are going to do something...cool..." Peter whispered a little too casually. "No we are not. Obviously..." Raivis thought of his words for a second before he spoke. "No offense, but obviously you do not know what he used me for... I will not let America suffer... well at least not like that..." The small blond stated firmly, but shivered and didn't move for a while. Peter looked a little hesitant and his smile washed away along with a small sigh of frustration that escaped his mouth. "Well..." He paused and glanced at Matthew to see if he was still asleep. "Why don't we just forget everything and stay like this forever!" Peter exclaimed with a crazed expression stitched on his face. "Yeah, you sound like your going mad..." Raivis joked then he turned looking for somewhere to sit down and when he noticed that all the chairs were gone he slumped onto the floor. "Quit being so childish." He said in a more serious tone. The Latvian beckoned him to sit on the floor with him. Peter was blushing for no reason when he unexpectantly locked eyes with his ex lover. "Do you want to pretend to be together for one last time?" Peter whispered and when he realized he said that out loud, he blushed furiously. "No." Raivis shocked Peter and it hurt him more than anything. "You know how we feel and it will end up being more than pretending..." The truth was too noticeable in his words and it hurt Peter's heart. He wasn't thinking and he lunged up and kissed Raivis. Then soon the other was kissing back. 'NO NO! This is not supposed to happen I can't stop. SHIT!' Peter put his hand in Latvia's hair. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Raivis pushed Peter and nearly was about to beat him down. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!" Canada shot out of bed and was soon in between them. Peter started to cry and he ran out of his room. Silence in gulfed the house and then he heard Finland yell something and the front door slam. "Damn it!" Latvia screeched as he shoved through Matthew to find his best friend. 'Why do I ALWAYS mess things up?' Latvia thought as he flew down the stairs and bolted out the front door. He didn't stop until he saw Sealand's hair sticking out of a bush. He walked over slowly and tried to be as quit as he possibly could, a skill he mastered at Russia's house. The blond could hear the other crying. He stopped for a second and realized he didn't know what to say to Sealand. He just stood silently and awkwardly for about ten minutes. Then he stopped breathing for a second when Peter glanced at him. "What do you want?" His voice sounded more like a twisted kid then the usual Peter that Raivis knew. Latvia forced himself to look at Sealand. As soon as his eyes soaked up Sealand's expression, which was one of a kicked puppy, he felt guilt rack at his heart. "Look Peter I am sorry that I pushed you away like that, but you know that I can't start loving you again. If I do I would be cheating on Matthew. I'm so sorry that happened." Latvia trembled tears in his eyes as Peter just stared at Raivis with clouded unreadable blue eyes. "I forgive you, my...love...But will you forgive me? I acted very unreasonable... I just wish that I could fix you like Matthew could." The first part of the sentence came out sincere, but the rest, as it continued on was bitter and filled with self pity. "Oh, come on don't be so..." Latvia sat down next to Sealand. "You know that you could have done it... But at the time... You just found me unfixable. I only needed to break again to get fixed... The reason Matthew fixed me was, because when you fixed me you were looking for someone to control, that's the reason why my eyes were blue. When Matthew fixed me he wanted only to be my lover. That is what healed me, my heart, and my soul. Is that not true Peter? If you were to have healed me now you would have been successful. Think, you are my best friend, you do something that Matthew could never have done." Raivis kissed the small blond on the check and smiled. "What did I do." Peter asked as he wiped away his tears. "You taught me how to trust, love, and enjoy my life." Latvia giggled and hugged his friend in expectantly feeling warm inside and peaceful. Peter thought he never could feel, so...so happy. It wasn't the excited hyper spazzy happiness, it was sincere exalt. He hugged his friend tightly. They pulled away and Latvia got up putting his hand out for his friend. When Sealand got up he smiled like the Cheshire cat. "I'm so lucky." The phrase was vague, but the violet eyed blond knew what it meant. "Raivis I would die for your happiness..." Sealand smiled, but his words slightly disturbed Latvia. He didn't let it bother him as they walked back to the house holding hands. When they got home Finland looked relived and Sweden gave off death threats to both of them as they walked in. Tino hugged them and kissed both of their foreheads. "MOM! Why are you like this...?" Peter pouted in his...mom's arms. "Why don't we eat breakfast? I was keeping your friend, Matthew, entertained..." Tino whispered the words and then he winked at Latvia. The action made them both giggle. "Oh please tell me you didn't make him a nervous wreck!" Raivis laughed out loud. Sweden gave them all a death glare that made them stop short. "W'at ya' t'lkin' 'bout?" He murmured. "Oh we were just joking around." Finland replied nonchalantly. Sweden just walked off mumbling stuff about people overstaying their welcome. "Don't mind him he is always like this..." Tino looked away as he spoke. "Mom. You know that is a lie." Sealand said. They walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. As soon as they walked in he noticed Canada was sitting on one of the chairs around the table in a daze. "Oops... That might be my fault..." Tino whispered. The noise got the Canadian's attention quickly. Matthew blushed at the sight of Finland. "Uh... Hi you guys." He said in a nervous voice. Tino smiled and walked over to pet Canada's head. "Raivis you have the cutest boyfriend and I respect your decision..." Canada flinched at the words and both Latvia and Sealand were staring at the cute Finlander. "...But how did you know?" "Its mother's intuition..." Everyone was still with shock as Finland grinned like a maniac. "I'm just glad that Peter could let you go. I mean if it was me I would tear you both apart." His voice was filled with a dangerous protective tone. He was playing the guilt trip for his son. Canada was tense and was waiting for Finland to attack. Sweden appeared out of nowhere and as he was grabbing a can of soda out of the refrigerator he muttered something like girls and drama. He walked away fully aware that all of the other boys in the room were glaring at him. Once he was gone Finland continued his glare. "Well… Mom I think this all works out for the greater good… besides we all are friends!" Sealand smiled and hugged Latvia. "I know what you are thinking and I am too good of a friend to leave Peter behind and if he wants to hang out with us then we can act like we are just a group of friends. I know what its like to be left out I think we all now what it's like to be left out." Raivis was looking Tino straight in the eye when he was talking. Tino looked away he did know what it was like to be left out. "That was what I was concerned about. That you were going to leave my darling son out of the group." He sighed in peace. "I'm glad you're such a smart boy Raivis." A twinkle in his eyes caught Sealand's eyes and the blond walked towards Peter. 'Crap…' The Sealander thought. "But are you sure you don't want Peter anymore? I mean look at him. Isn't he the cutest thing you have ever seen? I mean his eyes are crystal blue like the sky and his hair is as golden as the sand on the beach. What could you not like about my beautiful boy?" Finland asked standing over his son. Hugging him from behind smiling and glaring. "Nothing makes me not want him. He is a perfectly lovable boy his features are amazing and that body… so hot it makes me melt inside, but my love is all for Matthew. That does not mean…" Raivis glared back at Tino. Daring to look him straight in the eye. "That I will abandon my friend for a boyfriend, we are way to close to leave each other. I will not leave my friend in the dust." He looked into Peter's eyes and smiled. "Come on, we got a Russian to defeat." Raivis spoke with confidence, but inside he was dying. _'We don't even have a plan, what am I going to do…' _His head ached and his mouth went dry then an answer appeared in his head and it unfolded a new plan. _'I am going to get my revenge. I am going to make Ivan cry.' _Latvia's smile curled sinisterly. Matthew relaxed and sank in his chair. "Wait one second." Tino suddenly spoke. "You guys need breakfast!" Tino turned to the fridge and pulled out some food. "Go do something with yourselves and I will make breakfast." He demanded then pointed out of the kitchen and started cooking. The three boys walked out of the kitchen and started talking in a more serious tone as they walked up the stairs to Peter's bedroom. "So we seriously don't know what is going to happen? I mean we need to figure out what Russia even wants. Why can't he leave you alone?" Sealand asked irritated at the Russian. "Well you know what I'm sick of him pushing me around. I'm just going to talk to him." Raivis looked at the floor still thinking. "Why don't we just wait until he finds us?" Matthew questioned. "Because… He will just be even more pissed off. That and he is insane. That will only cause pain for all of us." The Latvian's eyes locked with Canada's. Something still made the blond flinch. Then a rumbling sound came from Matthew's pocket. The ring tone played American Idiot loudly. He blushed and pulled out his phone taking a seat on the bed he talked into the small little cellular device. "Hello. Alfred what is it?" Canada asked a little annoyed. Alfred only called when he needed something. "Ummm… Matthew were in the world are you, because I got to ask. Are you the one that kidnapped that Latvian kid? Because Ivan has been looking for him for a while now and he is preety pissed…" Alfred sounded a little nervous. "Before I answer any of your questions were are you? Is Ivan there?" Matthew wasn't going to risk messing up their hiding place, because his brother was worried. "Ivan isn't here at the moment, because he said he was going to try to find you guys near England or something and he has been hanging out with that emo ass Norway kid… I am currently at home." Alfred spoke into the phone and Matthew's voice hardened a little. "Okay. First of all I didn't kidnap Raivis I actually am dating him now." Canada said in a matter of fact tone. "And we are hiding from Ivan, because he is probably going to kill us." Canada trailed of and thought a little. "Wait Ivan was talking to Norway?" Panic flooded his voice. "Yeah. I was asking you were you were to see if that creep was telling the truth… He said you guys were in Sealand… WAIT! You're dating the kid? What the hell!" Alfred got quiet and all you could hear after a couple of minutes of silence was an uproar of laughter." So you WERE trying to get him into your lonely house!" Alfred started coughing from laughing so hard. "Alfred… If all you're going to do is laugh then I will hang up…" Canada was tired of his stupid brother. "Norway was telling the truth and now Ivan is coming to kill me is that so funny?" The laughing stopped right away. "What did you say?" Alfred got serious. "I said Ivan is going to probably kill me." Matthew's voice singed into Alfred's head. "Hell no. Not if I can help it!" Alfred yelled into the speaker. "I will be there in like two hours. Goodbye Matthew I will come save you!" With that being said Alfred hung up. Raivis and Peter were in shock. Peter got up opened a drawer and pulled something shiny into his pocket. The room was silent, but then the black cat came out of the closet and Tino called them down to eat. They rushed downstairs and scarfed down the food. They sat by the door staring and waiting. Then the door bell rang they ran from the door and up the stairs. The boys watched from the balcony as Finland answered the door and talked to Ivan. "Hello sorry for intruding, but I would like Raivis back." Ivan seemed calm, but then he pushed Tino out of the way with great force. The small Finlander hit the ground with a thud. Sealand was first to be downstairs and with all his force he pushed Ivan down. He started punching Ivan in the face, but then shockingly got punched back in the face. He flew over near the stairs. Latvia grabbed Ivan's hair and then Ivan grabbed him by the neck and was going to walk out the door, but Canada and Sealand flew themselves onto Russia. His grip left Raivis's neck and Latvia fell to the ground coughing for air. The three of them wrestled as Finland tried to pull Raivis away from the room, but Raivis didn't move and he gave Tino a glare that was filled with the scorching hate and want for revenge in his burning violet eyes. The twisted frown that was stitched on his face scared Finland away. When Raivis looked back Russia was on top of Canada strangling him and Sealand was punching his head hard, but it wasn't helping. Raivis pounced like a wildcat on top of Ivan's back he bit down hard on Ivan's skin and peter clawed at is face Russia grabbed Peter's neck and then punched Peter in the stomach. Sealand looked Ivan straight in the eye. "Why won't you leave him alone?" He coughed. "I will die for Raivis's happiness!" He yelled. Suddenly then he kicked Ivan in the face. He let go of both the blonds and Raivis pushed him over and all three of them started beating Ivan. The Russian kicked Matthew in the face, scratched Raivis in the face, and punched Peter in the gut again. They struggled, but every thing back fired when Ivan knocked Matthew out and turned to the two smaller boys. The tall man towered over both of them. Raivis ran over to Matthew crying and shaking. Ivan smiled. "You see Raivis. This is what happens when you don't listen to me. This is your fault." He chuckled a little and walked over towards the two. Latvia shrank into Matthew with a look of terror. The taller blond was stopped in his tracks when Peter stood in between them. He glared at the Russian. "You think you can stop me?" He laughed, but not for long, because Peter kicked Ivan in the shin and when Russia winced he grabbed him by the neck and pulled out a blade. He held it near his throat daring the man to make a move. "Yes. I do believe I can beat you. I also believe that if you try to get away I will cut you up…" Sealand never made a more serious face in his life. Ivan's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Tino, Berwald, Hanatamago, and the cat came running into the room. Ivan held his hands up ready to surrender. The door bell went of again and everybody stared at it in confusion. Before anybody could even answer the door, if somebody was, Alfred swung it wide open grinning stupidly. His grin and his positive vibe were wiped away when he caught hold of the scene. "What is going on?" He asked out loud walking into the room. His eyes went wide as he tried to see everything. Ivan noticed that Peter wasn't paying attention, so he pushed the blond away. Peter let out a noise of surprise and crashed to the ground, but instead of his weapon clattering down beside him it seemed to be sticking out of his shoulder. It was like a scene out of a horror movie at first all Peter did was stare at the knife plunged in his shoulder, Then the pain flooded into his brain eating at all his thoughts like a starving cannibal. The small boy's eyes watered and he let out a cry of pain in the sickening silence. Raivis rushed over to his friend to calm him down, but Peter was too shocked. Tino and Berwald tackled Ivan to the ground. Both of them were trembling with rage. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Tino shouted his voice stormed through the house and Sweden punched the Russian hard enough to knock him out. Tino started punching him even though Ivan was already knocked out and both Berwald and Alfred were trying to pull him off of the unconscious body. As soon as Tino got out of their grip. He kicked Ivan hard and then picked him up and threw him out of the house. Berwald grabbed the still unconscious Matthew and Raivis surprisingly picked up Peter. "Calm down. It's going to be okay. You're a powerful nation. You don't need to freak out." Raivis continued whispering in his ear until they got to the hospital. All three blondes and even Tino were took inside to be taken care of. Alfred stood in Matthew's room as the nurses tended to all his injuries. Then he went to Sealand's room and was let in, because technically he was related to the kid. He watched as the nurses stitched up the boy's shoulder and ran around the room. Alfred never seen Berwald's facial expression changed and he watched as the tall blonde's expression went to worry, sadness, and then an obvious sign of regret. Alfred stood there staring in a daze at…at, well Peter's parents. If he would have tried to stop Ivan they wouldn't have to worry about Peter's recovery. Guilt burned into the 'so called' hero's head. He took Texas off his face and began cleaning it with his shirt in a nervous way. This almost is Alfred's fault. Finland's grip tightened around Sweden's arm. He then buried his face in his husband's chest. Berwald whispered something to him. Alfred couldn't take it he walked out of the room guilt feasting on his heart. He lied to the nurses, so that he could check up on Raivis. He walked into the room and as soon as the small violet eyed blond saw him he opened his mouth to ask how he got in, but then he closed it knowing what was going on. "Well, how are you doing Raivis?" Alfred scoot a chair up next to the bed. "I find it funny." He spoke then stopped to think. "That when it comes to people, you can retaliate easily and you can become independent in a night or so. But when it comes to a country it takes months to even tell the other country what seems wrong and it takes years sometimes to become independent. I'm happy that I can at least think I'm free." Raivis spoke of the truth and the words made America understand were Latvia was coming from. He didn't get of so easily in fact he practically was like a slave to Ivan. "I get what you mean." But what Alfred wanted to say was, 'that's deep'. "By the way how are Peter and my beloved Matthew?" Raivis asked a sudden look of worry. "Oh, they are doing fine Matthew is totally okay and Peter is getting stitches." The American was trying not to worry the small boy. "Oh, so Peter is okay." Raivis asked his facial expression did not change. Alfred didn't know the details, but it looked okay and if Peter was a real nation he didn't think anything bad would happen. "Yeah." Alfred answered mentally kicking himself. He didn't know that for a fact! "Is Matthew conscious?" Raivis asked as he relaxed. "Umm… I don't know I haven't been with him in a while." Alfred then felt incredibly dumb to not know if his own brother was okay. Raivis giggled a little practically thinking the same thing. "Well can you go check for me? They won't let me move." Raivis sighed irritated at the nurses. America got up his mind wandered on. What was Ivan doing? Was he conscious? Was he hurt? Were is he? Alfred shook his head its no time to think about the Russian. He walked into Matthew's room and was relieved to see his brother awake. "Hey how are you doing?" He asked gently not wanting to be to loud. "Well I am doing very well how are you doing?" Matthew didn't really feel that bad. He sat back into the hospital bed. "How is Raivis doing?" He asked his mouth quivering at the corner. "Oh no don't worry about it!" Alfred said smiling trying to comfort his brother. "Raivis is fine in fact he sent me here to check on you." Alfred turned to go tell Raivis the news when Canada began to question him more. "What about Peter? I never saw how the fight ended out…" Alfred turned around slowly not knowing how to answer the question without freaking Matthew out. "Umm… Well he kinda got stabbed…in the shoulder…" Matthew's face went pale and his jaw dropped opened. He whispered something to himself and looked at Alfred in the eyes. "…W-well is he okay?" He asked, his eyes begging for a good answer. The American looked away, guilt creeping up on him again. "I don't know, but it seems like he is doing fine… Last time I checked. I mean it's not like he is going to die…" The blond pushed up Texas instantly regretting what he said. Matthew looked out of the window concentrating on what his brother said. "So did we win?" Matthew asked a little curious. "Ummm… yeah… I guess you guys did I mean you didn't lose…" His blue eyes looked at everything trying to not meet the other's. "I never thought I would get in a fight with Russia of all people, I mean what the heck?" Matthew looked at Alfred. He was bent over like a dying flower, he was messing with his glasses, which were off his face, his eyes were clouded with worry, and he was staring off into space. "You know if you want to check on Ivan you can." Alfred looked at Matthew surprised that he knew what Alfred was worrying about. "But I shouldn't he might have killed you… He is the bad guy! He hurts everyone!" Alfred's baby blue eyes swelled up with tears he looked at the ceiling. Matthew sighed. "He is a good guy… He just doesn't have anyone to show his kindness to, because everyone is afraid of him. Think would you talk to anyone if all they did was get scared and try to run away. If you grew up so poor that it seemed like any day you would die from starvation and everyone hated you. How do you think you would turn out, huh?" The Canadian glared at his brother. "Go see if see if he is okay…" Alfred rushed out of the room and went to tell Raivis the news. "Hello, Raivis." Alfred said taking a seat next to the bed. "Well, I just checked on Matthew and he is totally fine." Raivis smiled and relaxed then he closed his eyes. "I think I'm going to take a nap now if you don't mind…" He spoke softly keeping his eyes closed. "Yeah, I don't mind. Get well." The blond whispered then walked out of the room. He took a deep breath outside of the door then walked out of the hospital. As soon as he was about five minutes away from the hospital he began to run. His mind raced as he ran not knowing what to expect. As soon as the house was in sight he started to run faster. Then suddenly he bumped face first into an unknown person. "Hey, I thought you would be more careful Alfred. What do you want? Do you want to break up with me? I can understand if you do…" Ivan spoke with a quiver in his voice it seemed like he was trying to swallow down his sadness. "No, I came to see if you're okay… I love you, remember?" Alfred hugged the tall man smiling as the familiar arms rapped around his back. "Whenever you are gone I just want to be with you." Ivan whispered in his lover's ear. "GAY!" Norway shouted giving them an unwavering glare. "You failed, I payed you and you failed!" the small Norwegian's curl fluttered in the light breeze. "I should be doing the same thing to Peter, but no instead of taking your precious Raivis and getting rid of that pestering Canadian. You end up stabbing my potential lover and why, because even you couldn't keep him down… That's impressive and it turns me on…" Norway's lips curled into a kinky smile. "Umm… That right there is gay." Alfred scowled. "What do you want, Norway? If you want the money, here." Ivan tossed the wad of cash towards the other. "I don't want the money I want Peter. Fine since you don't care, I'm going to check on Peter." Norway stormed off to the hospital leaving the two alone. As soon as the two were out of sight his whole motive changed. Norway was panicking as he raced over to the hospital. He bolted through the hospital nurses yelling after him. Norway already knew were Peter was and he stepped into the room his heart was beating fast and he did not know what to expect. He was praying for him to be okay. The Norweighan's eyes and muscles relaxed as he saw Peter look at him. A little smile appeared on the Sealander's face. "Wow. Don't you look relieved...?" Peter whispered his voice was wispy and broken. Norway sighed and walked to the bed side. "Oh, Peter I could just squeeze you, but your shoulder…" Norway trailed off. He felt like the whole thing was his fault for the first time in a long time he felt guilty. "I'm sorry Peter. I am so sorry. This whole thing is my fault…" Norway shook as he tried to hold back the tears and calm down. "It's okay…" Peter looked the Norweighen in the eyes. "I was so selfish I wanted you so badly when I already had… him…" Norway thought back to the time he would hang out constantly with Iceland. They used to laugh at the stupidest things and there were all the times when he could just walk over there any time. "So, what were you thinking when you started this drama, desu yo. Huh?" He whispered in a dangerous tone. All Peter wanted to do was grab Norway by the neck and strangle him, but not with the nurses and his parents around. "Can I talk to him privately? Please, desu yo." The nurses began to leave and Sweden gave a death glare to Norway. When they all left Norway became all the more nervous. "IF YOU LIKED ME SO MUCH WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME! WHY DO YOU EVEN LIKE ME? THERE IS NOTHING SPECIAL ABOUT ME! YOU DON'T GO AROUND ORDERING PEOPLE AROUND, THIS WHOLE GOD DAMN THING WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED DAMNIT! I MEAN, JEEZ WHAT IS UP WITH PEOPLE THESE DAYS! A SIMPLE MOTHER EFFING LOVE LETTER WOULD BE GOOD! Fucktard…" Peter glared at the other his facial expression resembling his words. Norway shifted onto another leg nervously looking around. "I'm sorry…" He starts crying and Sealand smacks the top of his head almost falling off the hospital bed. Norway sniffles and stops his crying, but his eyes were still wet and overflowing with tears. Breathing shakily he stepped even closer to the bed. Peter studied him with unwavering eyes and then he sighed covering his face with his hands. Norway flinched and took a half step backwards. The boy stood there awkwardly as the silence prolonged. Peter sighed again and laid back. "So, what do you want from me?" The blond mumbled and turned on his side away from the other. Norway thought over what he was going to say for a few seconds. Then he opened his mouth to reply, but closed it to think. "I wanted your love, but I have no clue if you want mine… now I just want you to… forgive me…" Norway kept his cool for a second, but the pain covered any other emotion. "…" Peter grabbed the railing on the side of the bed and squeezed it for a moment. "I forgive you, desu yo…. I will be friends with you if you get back together with Iceland. You shouldn't worry about trying to get with me… I don't think I'm ready for a relationship anyways… I'm far too young." Peter flipped around facing Norway. The Norwieghein froze and his blood turned cold he folded his arms and looked at the ground. Soon tears splattered on the ground and he shook his head. "I will…" he glanced at Sealand and leaned over the railing and onto the blond's not stitched shoulder. "Please just one kiss, one kiss for the monster." He whispered and tears were wetting the other shoulder. He shivered the room was so cold and everything was silent. Peter was in shock, but shook it off and replied. "The monster should get something after all the trouble he went through to get me." Peter leaned back and stared almost blankly at first into Norway's eyes. At first Norway couldn't believe it, but then he bent down to kiss the lips he has all so been craving for. Sealand kissed him back timidly and after a little while they broke the kiss due to the rumbling of a new text message. Peter read it and smirked. "You know what?" Peter spoke so softly Norway almost didn't hear him. "W-what?" He stuttered. "Iceland found somebody to love and well so did I." Peter showed the picture of Iceland with Denmark. Norway smiled and spoke with confidence for the first time since he got to the hospital. "For the first time I actually want to thank Denmark." Norway kissed Peter again this time more passionately.

It was about two months later and all the drama stopped and everyone forgave each other. Raivis walked into Matthew's house and gazed at all the stuff. He was approached by Kumijaru and the boy bent down to pet the polar bear. Matthew went back to the car to grab the other bags and by the time he came back Raivis was on the coach petting the bear, while having a conversation with it. "So, you're really going to live here? Interesting… Why?" The white ball of fur grunted.

"Yes, I am going to be living here. The reason why is, because I love your master and I don't really have a home to stay at. Do you want to give me a tour of the house?" "oh, okay that makes sense. We will start the tour now if you don't mind?" the polar bear jumped off the coach. "This as you probably already know is the living room. The polar bear got up and walked out of the room and into another room this is the dining room he pointed to the small corner with a table and a china cabinet then he pointed to the other side of the room. This is a hall way that leads either upstairs or to that one dudes room." They walked up the stairs and as soon as they were at the top of the stair case Kumijaru made a right and padded into a medium sized hole in the wall. He turned around and beckoned Latvia into the small hole. The Latvian crawled through the hole and gazed around him. "This is my room! Isn't it super cool!" The polar bear shouted with pride. Raivis just stared in awe. The walls of the room were painted white with a brick pattern as if you were inside of an igloo. There was a hole in the ground that was filled with water. In one corner there was a bed that was ultra soft looking it was in the shape of a little den. In another corner there was a little refrigerator and when Latvia opened it, it was filled with coca-cola and random animal snacks. He giggled at the irony. There was a small closet that was filled with sweaters and hats. Then there was a mirror small enough for Kimijaru. That stood near a toy box. The polar bear opened a soda and handed one to Latvia they talked about the most randomness things for about an hour before they returned to the rest of the tour. He walked farther into the hallway and they stopped at a bathroom and two guest rooms. It was about a week later when Latvia was totally moved in and was relaxing on the coach with Canada watching TV. Latvia was getting bored, so he decided to have some fun. He hugged his Canadian boyfriend tightly and climbed onto his lap. The Canadian blushed and looked into his lover's eyes. He deleted the space between his lips and the other's. Matthew deepened the kiss and it grew more passionate. Latvia nibbled at Matthew's bottom lip and soon his tongue slid into the other's mouth invading the small space. A shiver went down his spine as their tongues slid by each other. The more the kiss went on the more turned on the both of them got. The kiss had to be broken due to the fact that they both need air. Mathew got up carrying the other blond to his room, leaving the TV on. Latvia sat on the bed and as he bent over to kiss his lover he tore of his shirt. Matthew smiled as Raivis broke the kiss and began to strip. He then climbed on the bed and under the sheets giggling. Matthew never seen this side of him, seeing it as a green light, he climbed in bed with the other. Every inch that he got closer to the blond his heart beat faster. As he slipped under the covers he got kissed lightly. Raivis licked his ears and whispered seductively. "I want you now more then ever. Bring you're A-game sexy Canadian." Matthew blushed hard. He kissed Latvia and then straddled on top of him pinning him onto the bed. He led a trail of kisses all the way down to wear Latvia's pelvis was. The blond under him blushed hard and moaned. His hands slid across his chest and he kissed the other as he let his left hand ghost over the rest of Latvia's fragile body, with feather like fingers barley touching the sensitive skin. He lightly touched one of Raivis's nipples while gently licking the other one. A moan came out of is mouth and a shiver went down his spine making him arch his back with pleasure. "O-oh Matthew there is ssoooo much more you could be doing~" The small Latvian moaned. Matthew lowered down to were the boy's abdomen was and he licked the skin this made Latvia moan and squirm. "Oooooh. Mmmmmhmmmhhm…" Canada licked the stiff member and then slowly swirled his tongue over the head. He lowered is head lightly scraping his teeth over the highly sensitive skin. Then he began to go up slowly. He repeated the process over and over again. Raivis loved the warmth that surrounded his hard member. His hands slid into the Matthew's hair and he bucked his hips begging for Matthew to go faster. Soon the heat was unbearable to the small Latvian, he felt like he was in an oven. Pleasure was the only feeling, but he was nearly done with foreplay. "Oh, Matthew! I need you insidahhh me." Raivis moaned as his grip tightened in Matthew's hair. Matthew's mouth departed from the throbbing digit and he kissed Raivis a little forcefully and as he parted from his lover he gazed into those once calm violet orbs, which now were burning in lust and need. Matthew hated to leave the fire of is bed holding his passionate lover, but he had too. Sliding to the left of his bed towards a small nightstand which he opened the top drawer to find what he was looking for. Sliding back onto the bed he poured the slick liquid from a bottle into his hands which warmed up quickly. Matthew smiled and Raivis opened his legs as far as they could, giving into anything and everything. Raivis grabbed Matthew's firm member and tugged at it violently. Matthew screamed at the sudden action and flushed. " Raivis? Nyaaaaaah! Wh-what?" He could barley start talking as Latvia jammed it into his opening. Both boys screamed and the pain made Raivis cuss, but the pain soon faded and it turned into a sickly masachinistic pleasure. Matthew panted and was oddly lustful. "Are you sure I'm supposed to be the one on top?" The Canadian panted smiling a little. He slid his hips deeper into the Latvian and then he repeated the tasks over and over again speeding up and getting harder. It was like they were set on fire and after a long time of moans, screams, and pure ecstasy Latvia made a new sound. Matthew studied his lover's body everything about his love was adorable and kinky. "Maaaahhhthheww… I ahhhh think ahnnng iaaaahm guunaaaah grhhhhh." The blond couldn't finish his sentence before white sticky substance spewed all over the two boys. Matthew followed the other and filled him up with the after math of their sex. The taller blond pulled out of the shorter one and layed down beside him. They meet each other's eyes and were silent amidst the now calm room. Latvia pulled closer and they fell asleep in each other's embrace. They're dreams were calm. The drama was gone and they could stay together forever, because Matthew was a pushover and Raivis was a crybaby.

**(Sorry. I didn't really have time to edit this one ^.^' Hope you enjoyedit though!)**


End file.
